Never
by omgong
Summary: Seongwoo hanya ingin berteman dengan Kang Daniel tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. tapi bagaimanapun ia mencoba menolaknya Seongwoo yakin ada yang berbeda dari perasaannya saat menatap senyum Kang Daniel yang aneh itu. Ongniel/Top!Niel dan Bot!Ong/YAOI/BXB/Gs only for Park Jihoon/T(for now). warning: judul rada ga nyambung
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : seluruh cast milik dirinya masing-masing, walau Jonghyun, Daniel punya gue haha

Cast : wannaone member dan trainee pd 101, specialy justice leagu team

Pairing : Ongniel, Nielwink

Warning : YAOI/BXB/GS for Park Jihoon

rate : T untuk sekarang

jika tidak suka Yaoi silahkan tekan tombol close karena saya tidak menerima bash mengenai YAOI

.

.

.

Never x Ongniel

.

.

.

Seongwoo melirik jam tangannya ini sudah hampir tiga jam ia terlambat untuk jam malam asrama, pemuda Ong itu mengeluh lagi-lagi ia harus kena damprat si Ketua asrama Hwang Minhyun. Bukan tanpa alasan Seongwoo terlambat, kali ini ia mendapat detensi dari guru Kim karena merusak model tata surya di labor astronomi dan berakhir membersihkan perpustakaan selama lima jam penuh. Seongwoo memandang sebal pintu asrama yang telah terkunci lalu menaikan tudung jaketnya dan berjalan perlahan kebelakang gedung ia harus memanjat jendela lagi malam ini.

Hujan deras turun saat Seongwoo berhasil melewati jendela ruang loker asrama, ia tersenyum lalu memberi tatapan remeh pada hujan yang mengguyur di luar. Seongwoo membuka lokernya dan segera mengganti sepatu yang penuh lumpur dengan sandal bersih bersiap untuk kembali kekamarnya.

"Ya kemana saja kau?" suara serak bernada rendah itu mengagetkan Seongwoo, ia berbalik dan menemukan Jonghyun yang sedang berkacak pinggang dengan wajah ditutupi masker karena flu.

"Si tua Kim menahanku selama lima jam." Jawab Seongwoo malas, ia melirik pemuda yang kini mulai bersin itu.

"Kau beruntung Minhyun tidak sedang di asrama, kau tahukan poin pelanggaranmu sudah hampir batas limit."

"Maka dari itu lebih baik kau tutup mulut dan biarkan aku lolos hari ini." Seongwoo tersenyum pada Jonghyun yang memutar matanya lelah, entah sudah berapa kali pemuda Kim itu menyelamatkan Seongwoo dari detensi karena melanggar aturan asrama.

"Terserah." Balas Jonghyun ogah-ogahan, meskipun terlihat tidak ikhlas Seongwoo tahu Jonghyun akan menyelamatkannya. Jonghyun itu punya semacam penyakit (Seongwoo menyebutnya seperti itu) untuk selalu membantu orang lain, bahkan jika tanpa Jonghyun Seongwoo sudah lama di usir dari asrama ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana Hwang Minhyun dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini malam-malam?" tanya Seongwoo, melihat keadaan Jonghyun yang flu ia tidak seharusnya berada diruang loker tengah malam denga cuaca dingin mencekam.

"Ia disekolah, klub vocal akan ada lomba lusa jadi mereka masih berlatih .Minhyun bilang akan ada penghuni baru diasrama jadi aku disuruh menyiapkan loker serta menyambutnya, dia akan datang malam ini." Jonghyun berkata datar sambil menutup loker di sebelah loker Seongwoo yang sebelumnya kosong.

Seongwoo akhirnya tidak kembali kekamar ia mengikuti Jonghyun ke pelataran depan arama, keduanya duduk sambil memperhatikan hujan yang turun begitu deras. Sesekali kedua pemuda itu membahas hal-hal tidak penting yang terjadi hari ini pada keduanya.

"Menurutmu seperti apa si penghuni baru itu?" tanya Seongwoo tiba-tiba penasaran

"Mmm anak tingkat dua yang cukup mencolok? Minhyun bilang dia cukup terkenal di kelas reguler tapi tidak bilang siapa namanya." Jawab Jonghyun dan kembali menerka-nerka siapa yang akan datang. Sekolah mereka memang di bedakan antara anak-anak reguler yang tidak tinggal di asrama dan anak-anak asrama, kelas dan gedung mereka juga terpisah. Anak-anak kelas reguler menghuni gedung barat sekolah sementara anak-anak asrama berada di gedung utara. Seongwoo tahu beberapa murid reguler yang terkenal seperti Im Youngmin dan Kang Dongho tapi dia hanya tahu mereka saja itupun karena Youngmin satu kelas vocal dengannya dan Dongho sering mampir ke asrama untuk menemui Minhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa menebak siapa dia, memang OSIS tidak mendapat info apapun soal pemindahan ini?" tanya Seongwoo, Jonghyun itu ketua OSIS dan mungkin saja punya informasi mengenai hal ini.

"Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan OSIS, lagi pula apapun yang menyangkut asrama akan di urus oleh guru Lee dan Minhyun." Jawab Jonghyun sambil mengedikan bahunya. "Aku juga bingung kenapa dia baru pindah ditengah tengah semester." Semester pertama memang sudah dimulai tiga bulan yang lalu dan tentu saja akan menjadi aneh jika ada seorang anak kelas reguler mendadak pindah keasrama.

"Entahlah Minhyun tidak bilang apa-apa soal itu." Lalu mereka kembali memandangi hujan sambil menunggu si anak baru.

Sebuah taksi berhenti tepat didepan gedung asrama, Seongwoo dapat melihat lampunya yang menyorot kearah tempat ia dan Jonghyun tengah duduk. Seorang anak laki-laki turun dari mobil diikuti seorang perempuan berdress putih, Seongwoo tidak dapat melihat wajah keduanya karena posisinya yang terlalu jauh. Mereka berdua berbincang sebentar, mungkin mengucapkan salam perpisahan karena setelah itu si pemuda berambut coklat terang itu memeluk wanita berdres putih itu.

Jonghyun berlari disusul Seongwoo di belakangnya, ketua OSIS itu pergi membawa payung untuk si anak baru yang terlihat kesulitan dengan koper besarnya . Anak baru itu tersenyum mendapati Seongwoo dan Jonghyun yang membantunya membawa koper-kopernya. Akhirnya dengan beberapa usaha dan pakaian yang sedikit basah mereka berhasil memasukan semua barang si anak baru kedalam asrama.

"Terima kasih dan maaf merepotkan kalian." Ucap si anak baru terlihat sangat canggung berada diantara Seongwoo dan Jonghyun.

"Oh tidak apa-apa kok, sama sekali tidak merepotkan." Balas Jonghyun, ketua osis itu kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya dan Seongwoo pada si anak baru.

"Aku Kim Jonghyun dan Ini Ong Seongwoo, kami akan menjadi _roomate-_ mu dan kuharap kau senang tinggal bersama kami." Ucap Jonghyun, Seongwoo yang ada disebelahnya memandang penuh tanya pada Jonghyun, dari tadi si onibugi ini tidak bilang kalau si anak baru akan sekamar dengan mereka.

"Aku Kang Daniel dari kelas reguler, mohon bantuannya." Daniel memperkenalkan dirinya dan menjabat tangan Jonghyun dan Seongwoo. Kalau di pikir-pikir Seongwoo rasanya tahu dengan wajah dan nama pemuda di depannya ini, setidaknya ia pernah mendengarnya sekali atau dua kali selama tahun lalu.

"Ah si kepala pink yang dibabat Seokhoon-saem!" Teriak Seongwoo lengkap dengan ekspresi bodohnya, ia baru ingat siapa Kang Daniel ini, pantas saja Minhyun bilang anak yang mencolok, karena pada dasarnya Daniel ini memang anak yang mencolok, setidaknya sampai Lee Seokhoon saem membabat kepalanya tahun lalu. Kang Daniel menjadi pembicaraan hangat saat muncul dengan rambut berwarna pink nyentrik pada acara penyambutan murid baru tahun lalu. Jonghyun dan Daniel berpandangan lalu ketiganya tertawa karena komentar spontan Seongwoo.

"Sebegitu terkenalnya kah cerita itu?" tanya Daniel dalam tawanya

"Yeah, kau seharusnya lihat prosesi pembabatan kepalamu ditonton satu sekolah, Jaehwan dan Minhyun bahkan merekamnya." Bocor Seongwoo, Daniel tertawa lagi sementara Jonghyun menginjak kaki Seongwoo karena bercerita hal tidak penting pada Daniel.

"Hahah aku merindukan warna pink itu, tapi Lee-saem akan membunuhku jika berani memakai warna itu lagi." ujar Daniel, mereka bertiga berjalan menuju lantai dua dimana kamar mereka berada. Sesekali Daniel bercerita soal rambutnya yang terus menjadi perbincangan selama semester lalu atau Lee Seokhoon- saem guru matemarika dan pelatih vocal tiba-tiba menjadi _hair stailis-_ nya selama tahun lalu.

"Aku bahkan perlu izinnya untuk mewarnai rambut lagi , yang ini juga saran dari Lee-saem." Cerita Daniel riang, Jonghyun dan Seongwoo yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa-tawa saja, tampaknya mereka akan mendapatkan seorang teman baru yang cocol.

"Aku senang kau bisa cepat akrab dengan kami, _welcome to the jungle dude!_ " Jonghyun memukul lengan Daniel main-main lalu membuka pintu kamar mereka yang terletak di ujung koridor lantai dua. Setiap kamar diasrama ini berisi enam orang dengan tiga kasur bertingkat, anak-anak tahun pertama dan kedua dicampur dalam satu kamar sementara anak-anak kelas tiga tinggal bersama di lantai satu.

"Kasurmu yang itu, tepat diatas kasur Minhyun." Jonghyun menunjuk kasur diatas kasur Minhyun yang memang selama ini kosong, lalu bergerak membangunkan Hyunbin dan Jaehwan yang tertidur.

"Jangan sekali-kali meletakkan barang-barangmu sembarangan atau Minhyun akan melemparnya keluar Jendela, itu moto kamar kami." Kata Jonghyun pada Daniel yang mulai menata barang-barangnya, ia menunjuk papan yang di taruh diatas pintu yang berisi moto kamar mereka. "Bersihkan kamar atau barang-barang kalian berakhir diluar jendela. Hwang Minhyun."

"Hanya ada satu peraturan di kamar ini, "Jangan buat Hwang Minhyun marah." Patuhi untuk kehidupan asrama yang bebas polusi suara." Tambah Seongwoo yang kini menendang pantat Hyunbin yang tak kunjung bangun.

"Ah, dan jangan pernah mengganggu Jaehwan dia itu psikopat." Daniel tertawa karena tepat setelah itu kepala Seongwoo sudah berciuman dengan tiang kasur, pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jaehwan yang sudah berhasil dibangunkan Jonghyun. Ia menendang pantat Seongwoo sebagai penutup sebelum tersenyum ramah pada Daniel

"Wah kupikir orang gila mana yang mau melepaskan kehidupan bebas kelas reguler dan memilih sekamar dengan Hwang Minhyun dan Kim Jonghyun, ternyata si kepala Pink Kang Daniel _wellcome to the hell my bro_. Aku Kim Jaehwan tahun kedua " Jaehwan tertawa ala psikopat lalu merangkul Daniel, sementar Jonghyun protes padanya "Memang kenapa kalau sekamar denganku?"

"Kupikir kau tidak akan tahu namaku." Kata Daniel padanya

"Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Kang Daniel kau dan kepala pinkmu itu sangat terkenal, aku bahkan punya vidiomu saat Lee-saem membabatnya." Ia menunjuk kepala Daniel yang sekarang berwarna coklat terang

"Apapun itu selamat datang di _Justice League_ , kau harus berbangga karena kami hanya memilih orang tampan saja. Oh iya jangan tertipu tampang dingin Kim Jonghyun dia itu sebenarnya bodoh." Jaehwan langsung bersembunyi di belakang Hyunbin karena Jonghyun mengejarnya.

" _Anyeonghaseo Kwong Hyunbin imnida,_ tahun pertama salam kenal sunbaenim." Pemuda jangkung yang dari tadi terdiam menyapa Daniel dengan suara low bassnya, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk di jabat oleh Daniel.

"Kang Daniel tahun kedua, mohon bantuannya." Daniel menjabat tangannya.

"Heol apa Hyunbin salah makan kenapa dia mendadak sangat sopan? Jong aku merinding." Ucap Seongwoo yang dihadiahi lirikan maut Hyunbin.

"Jangan dengarkan dia sunbaenim,Seongwoo-hyung itu memang dorai."

"Dia bahkan memanggilku hyung dengan ikhlas, Kwon Hyunbin ada apa denganmu?"

"Diamlah hyung aku berusaha menciptakan image baik disini." Teriak Hyunbin pada Seongwoo

"Imagemu sudah lama hancur, sebaiknya kau pikirkan itu dulu sebelum melanggar peraturan dan merokok di belakang ruang guru." Jonghyun menyahut, ia tidak habis pikir dengan hoobaenya ini, Kwon Hyunbin itu bisa dibilang bodoh atau nekat karena merokok di belakang ruang guru di minggu pertamanya. Hyunbin tidak membalas dan malah tersenyum kecut, gagal sudah rencana meninggalkan kesan baik pada sunbaenim yang bisa mengenalkannya dengan anak-anak kaya dari kelas reguler.

"Niel-ah ingat-ingat untuk tidak mengenalkan gadis-gadis di kelasmu padanya, dia itu semacam serigala berbulu domba untuk para gadis." Jaehwan berkata nyaring dan mulai bergulat dengan Hyunbin yang tidak terima kedoknya di buka.

"Seperti yang kau lihat mereka semua tidak ada yang normal, maklumi saja jika dua hari kedepan kau sering mengalami sakit kepala, semoga betah Niel-ah." Jonghyun menepuk pundak Daniel sambil memperhatikan teman-teman gilanya. "Yak, Kim Jonghyun kalau kami tidak normal berarti kau sama tidak normalnya." Jaehwan sempat-sempatnya menyahut.

"Kau akan sering melihat hal ini, ditambah dengan Hwang Minhyun akan terasa lebih gila. Kami akan berdoa untuk kesehatan mentalmu Kang Daniel." Seongwoo ikut-ikutan menepuk pundak Daniel, ia berdiri tepat disebelah Daniel, pemuda berambut coklat terang itu tertawa melihat tingkah sok bijak Seongwoo padahal dalam kasus ini dia adalah orang paling gila, sudah lama sekali rasanya Daniel tidak tertawa seperti itu.

"Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak merasakan suasana seramai ini, kau tidak perlu menghawatirkanku aku akan baik-baik saja, tahun ini sepertinya akan menyenangkan. Aku akan bahagia kali ini." Ia menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Seongwoo dengan senyuman, jenis senyuman yang tidak biasa saja, jenis senyuman lelah, jenis senyuman yang tak akan pernah di lupakan Seongwoo, senyuman yang sama yang akhirnya mengubah segalanya dalam hidup Seongwoo.

Tepat pukul sebelas malam saat hujan deras mengguyur diluar asramanya Ong Seongwoo bertemu seseorang yang akan mengubah hidupnya, Kang Daniel tersenyum padanya.

TBC/END?

.

.

.

Huh, kenapa gue bikin ff baru lagi? ampuni daku, padahal ff yang satu lagi belom kelar. Gue gemes liat ongniel berkeliaran mulu di tl jadi pengen bikin cerita soal mereka. oh iya guys kalian lebih suka top!Daniel atau botom!Daniel?, gue ini sebenernya penganut Botom!Daneil, tapi ff ini bakal ngikut mayoritas, jadi gue minta pendapat readers sekalian. jangan lupa review dan see you nex chap.


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer : seluruh cast milik dirinya masing-masing, walau Jonghyun, Daniel punya gue haha

Cast : wanna one member dan trainee pd 101, specialy justice league team

Pairing : Ongniel, Nielwink

Warning : YAOI/BXB/GS for Park Jihoon

rate : T untuk sekarang

jika tidak suka Yaoi silahkan tekan tombol close karena saya tidak menerima kata-kata kasar mengenai YAOI

.

.

.

Never x Ongniel

.

.

.

Ternyata berada di asrama tidak seburuk perkiraan Daniel, teman-temannya sangat baik dan dengan sangat mudah berbaur dengannya. Baru dua minggu Daniel disana ia sudah sangat akrab dengan kelima teman sekamarnya terutama Seongwoo yang berisik. Seongwoo juga yang pertama kali mengenalkan seisi asrama padanya, bahkan berada di kelas yang sama dengan Daniel. Saat ditanya kenapa ia baik pada Daniel Seongwoo bilang karena Daniel mengingatkannya pada anak anjingnya yang sudah mati, dasar kurang ajar.

Teman-teman sekamarnya yang lain juga tidak kalah baik apa lagi Jonghyun yang mendapat gelar malaikat dari satu asrama, ia biasa menolong Daniel dalam keadaan apapun. Minhyun juga mendapat gelar malaikat namun bedanya dia malaikat maut alias Jeosong Saja yang membantai setiap anak asrama yang melanggar peraturan, selalu ribut soal kebersihan kamar terlihat sangat dingin dan pendiam jika bersama orang lain tapi sangat ramah dan berisik pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Jaehwan si psiko yang mengajarkan Daniel banyak hal untuk melawan Hwang Minhyun tapi selalu takut jika Minhyun memarahinya, kalau tertawa sangat berisik tapi kemampuan bermusiknya tidak main-main. Kalau Hyunbin adalah maknae bongsor yang selalu punya makanan di lemarinya untuk dibagi, menunjukkan Daniel rute-rute tercepat untuk keluar asrama dengan harapan bisa di kenalkan pada gadis-gadis kaya di kelas reguler.

Berita Kang Daniel pindah ke asrama menjadi pembicaraan satu sekolahan, tak hanya anak kelas reguler saja yang penasaran kenapa pemuda itu pindah, anak-anak asrama juga membicarakannya. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti kenapa Daniel pindah ke asrama yang nyatanya punya segudang peraturan yang menyiksa. Gosip terus saja berkembang membuat Daniel yang sekarang lebih sering bersama teman sekamarnya kerap menjadi perhatian dimanapun mereka berada.

"Ya Niel-ah sebenarnya kenapa kau pindah?" celetuk Seongwoo suatu hari saat mereka sedang duduk di ruang utama asrama.

"Aku juga penasaran, kau membuat kami semua jadi perhatian satu sekolah." Jaehwan menyahut sementara Daniel meringis karena merasa tidak enak pada teman-temannya.

"Hehe." Jawabnya sambil nyengir tidak memberikan kejelasan apapun, begitu seterusnya sampai teman-temannya bosan dan berhenti bertanya.

Hari ini Seongwoo dan Minhyun sedang menyelesaikan esai untuk pelajaran sejarah Seo-saem, dua orang itu memilih mendekam di perpustakaan. Seongwoo sebenarnya sangat malas tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia tidak ingin nilainya turun dan ikut pelajaran tambahan lagi.

"Kapan Seo-saem akan berhenti memberi tugas esai, aku sudah bosan selalu mengerjakan esai tiap minggu." Seongwoo mengeluh untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Minhyun yang ada disebelahnya hanya tetap menulis tanpa memperdulikan keluhan Seongwoo.

"Jika kau terus mengeluh maka kita akan berada disini sepanjang hari." Tegas Minhyun lalu menutup bukunya tanda tugasnya beres.

"Kau sudah selesai? Boleh aku pinjam tugasmu?"

"Kerjakan sendiri." Minhyun mengambil buku baru dan mulai mengerjakan yang lain sementara Seongwoo berusaha sekuat tenaga melawan kemalasannya.

"Kudengar Kang Daniel pindah keasrama." Seongwoo dan Minhyun menegakkan kepala mereka dan mendapati sekelompok siswa yang tengah duduk melingkar di depan mereka, lagi-lagi menggosipkan Kang Daniel.

"Kira-kira kenapa dia bisa pindah keasrama? seingatku ayahnya tidak terlalu miskin dan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah." Salah seorang dari mereka berpendapat, Seongwoo sebenarnya ingin sekali menyumpal mulut mereka tapi mengingat ada Minhyun disebelahnya dia hanya diam.

"Paling karena pendisiplinan, kudengar dia payah dalam berbagai mata pelajaran. Aku bertemu dengannya hampir diseluruh kelas perbaikan. Etikanya juga tidak terlalu bagus." Balas yang lain.

"Bukan, banyak yang bilang jika keluarganya bermasalah, dia punya masalah dengan ayahnya. Kau ingatkan terakhir kali dia tidak membawa siapapun kepertemuan orang tua? Hyunmin juga bilang dia melihat Kang Daniel bersama seorang wanita lebih tua di dekat bar, ku rasa dia kabur dari rumah."

"Apapun itu yang jelas dia memang pantas bersama anak-anak gedung utara. Aku masih ingat dia mempermalukan kelas reguler dengan rambut pink norak itu, satu sekolah menyaksikan Lee-saem menggunduli kepalanya. Setidaknya dia bergabung bersama orang-orang yang sama dengannya." Salah satu diantara mereka, yang Seongwoo duga sebagai ketuanya bicara dengan wajah super menyebalkan. Memang apa salahnya menjadi anak asrama? Toh setidaknya mereka menghasilkan banyak prestasi di bading anak-anak gedung barat itu. Kalau saja Minhyun tidak ada disini pasti anak-anak itu sudah habis ditangan Seongwoo.

Di sekolah ini jika kau menghuni asrama maka hanya ada dua pilihan, satu kau anak-anak beasiswa berotak encer yang seperti anjing sekolah menjadi pencetak prestasi atau pesuruh para guru, atau berandal yang perlu didisiplinkan, peraih nilai terbawah yang menjadi sampah kelas reguler. Asrama mereka menerapkan peraturan yang sangat ketat untuk memastikan seluruh anak-anak beradal dapat menjadi lebih baik dan anak-anak beasiswa tetap mencetak prestasi atas nama sekolah mereka.

BRAK! Suara itu mengagetkan satu perpustakaan termasuk Seongwoo dan anak-anak biang gosip didepan mereka, Hwang Minhyun menghempas sebuah buku sejarah Korea beribu-ribu halaman ke meja kayu.

"Hah sejak kapan perpustakaan ini dihuni orang-orang tidak berotak?" ucapnya dingin.

" kalau kalian merasa lebih baik dari pada Kang Daniel jangan bersikap pengecut dan bebicara di belakangnya. Dasar memuakkan setidaknya anak-anak asrama lebih berotak dari pada kalian." Ia melempar tatapan dinginnya pada anak-anak itu lalu bangkit dan berlalu pergi. Seongwoo yang melihat kepergian Minhyun mendekatkan dirinya kemeja para penggosip itu.

"Yak, kalau kalian berani membicarakan Kang Daniel seperti itu lagi bersiap-siap saja bertemu denganku di gudang belakang, kudengar Hyunbin dan Jaehwan juga bosan akhir-akhir ini atau kusuruh kau berhadapan dengan Niel saja, dia juga tidak buruk." Seongwoo menyeringai pada mereka semua.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Ong Seongwoo, Kwon Hyunbin dan si psiko Kim Jaehwan mereka itu seperti legenda sekolah selalu senang menghajar anak-anak di gudang belakang , sekarang di tambah Kang Daniel yang bisa dikatakan tidak jauh berbeda dengan tubuh kekarnya. Seongwoo memungut buku-bukunya lalu berlalu meninggalkan anak-anak yang pucat pasi.

Kalau biasanya penghuni asrama menyebut Hwang Minhyun sebagai Jeosong saja alias malaikat maut maka Seongwoo, Jaehwan dan Hyunbin adalah penjaga neraka, ketiganya menjadi penghuni asrama karena melanggar berbagai peraturan sekolah. Seongwoo adalah peraih peringkat terakhir di ujian masuk , Jaehwan si psiko yang memulai penyiksaan di gudang belakang sekolah, dan Hyunbin anak tahun pertama yang kedapatan merokok dan melanggar selusin aturan sekolah hanya dalam sebulan ia bersekolah. Mereka bertiga memang menjadi lebih tenang akhir-akhir ini, selain karena peraturan asrama yang memang ketat berada satu kamar dengan Hwang Minhyun dan Kim Jonghyun menjadi obat tersendiri bagi mereka.

.

.

.

Daniel merendam kakinya di air kolam yang tenang tangan kanannya memegang handphone berbicara pada seseorang di seberang sambungan. Ia sekarang berada di kolam renang indoor milik sekolah yang sedang tidak dipakai, pemuda itu merasa bosan diikuti oleh gosip yang terus berkembang karena kepindahannya.

" _Kau sudah makan_?" seseorang di sebrang berbicara.

"Ne abeoji, lagi pula sekarang sudah jam makan siang." Balas Daniel datar ia berbohong, sejak tadi ia belum makan apapun tapi jika Daniel jujur ayahnya mungkin akan khawatir.

" _oh, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?_ " ayahnya berkata lagi Daniel dapat mendengar suara pria itu bergetar terlihat ragu-ragu menanyakan kabarnya.

"Ye, semuanya baik-baik saja. Apa disana baik?"

" _Hum, semuanya baik, aku dan ibumu baik Woojinie juga baik dia terus merindukan Niel-hyungnya._ " Kata ayahnya, Daniel menghela nafasnya ia juga merindukan adik kecilnya.

" _Dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu kapan kau akan pulang?"_

"Aku belum bisa memastikannya abeoji." Daniel memperhatikan bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di air yang jernih, ayahnya di sebrang tidak berkata apa-apa mungkin merasa kecewa karena Daniel lagi-lagi menolak untuk pulang.

" _Niel-ah bisakah kita melupakan semuanya dan memulai segalanya dari awal_?" suara berat laki-laki paruh baya itu terdengar lirih, Daniel tidak pernah tahu ayahnya bisa selunak ini. Daniel hanya kenal ayahnya silelaki busan yang jarang bersikap halus. Daniel tidak menyahut dan terus memainkan air kolam.

"Niel-ah apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Daniel mendengar suara Seongwoo memanggilnya dari ujung kolam, ia bisa melihat Seongwoo yang berjalan kearahnya dan Jonghyun yang berdiri di pintu sembari melambai.

"Abeoji teman-temanku sudah datang, aku akan menelfonmu lagi nanti." Katanya pada sang ayah terburu-buru ingin menutup telfon.

" _Niel-ah.._ " ayahnya memanggil daniel tepat sebelum telfon ditutup

"Ye abeoji?"

" _Jangan lupa minum obatmu... mianhada karena membuat semuanya serumit ini_." Sambungannya tertutup dan Daniel terperangah mendengar ayahnya.

"Ya siapa yang menlfonmu, pacar?" seongwoo menyadarkan Daniel dari keterkejutannya, ia menggeleng lalu mengajak Seongwoo berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"bukan, abeoji." Lalu dia tersenyum pada Seongwoo, senyum yang sama yang dia berikan saat pertama kali sampai di asrama mereka.

"kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Seongwoo

"Ye?"

"Kau tersenyum tapi terlihat tidak ikhlas." Jawab Seongwoo dan Daniel tertawa

"Aku memang biasa tersenyum seperti ini, ada apa denganmu tiba-tiba membahas senyum ku? Suka eoh?" Kata Daniel _"Tidak.. tidak ada orang normal yang tersenyum seperti caramu tersenyum, caramu tersenyum sangat aneh."_ Seongwoo ingin mengatakannya tapi lebih memilih diam tak ingin menyinggung Daniel

"Mimpi saja sana aku masih normal." Seongwoo meninju lengan Daniel dan mereka menyusul Jonghyun untuk pergi kekantin.

.

.

.

Saat ketiganya sampai dikantin Minhyun sudah memilih tempat duduk untuk mereka semua, Jaehwan terlihat memainkan gitarnya sama sekali tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang memandangnnya sebal, sedang Hyunbin tertidur dibahu Minhyun. Daniel mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Jaehwan diikuti Jonghyun, dan Seongwoo berakhir di sebelah kiri Minhyun. Kantin mungkin satu-satunya tempat dimana kelas asrama dan kelas reguler bertemu dalam waktu yang sama,berbeda dengan gedung dan kelas yang berbeda kantin mereka adalah kantin campuran, kelas asrama dan kelas reguler di gabung. Sesekali mereka yang masih penasaran dengan kepindahan Daniel melirik dengan pandangan penuh tanya yang membuat Jaehwan sebal.

"Niel-ah suruh mereka berhenti menatap kemari aku bosan terus diperhatikan. Kau yang bereskan atau aku yang turun tangan." Ucap Jaehwan sambil memainkan gitarnya, Daniel hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak perduli dan berjalan mengambil makanan mereka.

"Mereka tidak memperhatikamu Kim Jaehwan jadi tolong tutup mulutmu aku sedang tidur." Hyunbin menyambar.

"Kau melupakan sunbaenimnya lagi, mau berakhir di gudang belakang eoh?" Jaehwan mengancam dan Hyunbin mencibir tanda tidak takut sama sekali.

"Sekali lagi kau bawa-bawa gudang sialan itu ku pastikan kalian berdua tamat. Merusak citra asrama berarti detensi selama sebulan." Minhyun menyambung diangguki Jonghyun yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Dari pada kalian membuang-buang waktu lebih baik pikirkan ujian minggu depan." Ujar Jonghyun diiringi erangan Seongwoo, Jaehwan dan Hyunbin. Ujian memang selalu menyebalkan bagi mereka semua atau mungkin tidak bagi Minhyun si rengking pertama dan Jonghyun yang secara misterius selalu mengekori Minhyun di posisi kedua walau jarang belajar.

" Bisa kau berhenti membahasnya baru tadi pagi aku ingin pura-pura amnesia." Kata Seongwoo sambil membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Daniel datang dengan pesanan mereka menunjuk Seongwoo yang lesu.

"Jonghyun membahas ujian minggu depan." Jawab Minhyun santai, Daniel langsung paham Seongwoo memang di kenal sangat benci yang namanya ujian.

"Oh ujian itu." Kata Daniel santai sambil menyesap minumannya.

"Ya santai sekali kau, ku dengar kau juga tidak terlalu bagus." Ucap Seongwoo sakartis diiringi dengusan Daniel.

"Setidaknya tidak separahmu." Ujarnya datar

"Memangnya kemarin kau posisi berapa? Kudengar Seongwoo rengking dua ratus delapan puluh empat. " Seongwoo mengupat karena Minhyun membongkar aibnya, yah setidaknya rengkingnya naik enam belas peringkat.

"dua ratus delapan puluh." Balas Daniel santai dan berakhir di keroyok teman-temannya karena satu lagi makhluk sejenis Seongwoo bergabung dengan mereka.

"Setidaknya aku empat peringkat di atas Seongwoo." Ujar Daniel sambil membenarkan rambutnya yang di acak-acak anak-anak justice league.

"Empat angka yang tidak terlalu berarti, kau harus sekelas Minhyun baru boleh meremehkanku." Balas Seongwoo lalu mencuri makanan Daniel.

"280 atau 284 yang jelas kalian sama-sama bodoh." Ujar Minhyun menengahi, Seongwoo dan Daniel hanya tertawa Minhyun memang sering memanggil Seongwoo bodoh dan mulai sekarang Daniel juga akan dapat perlakuan sama.

"Sombong sekali, aku membencimu Hwang Minhyun." Seongwoo pura-pura merajuk membuat kelima temannya memasang tampang jijik. Daniel yang berada di dekatnya langsung memiting leher pemuda Ong itu.

"Kau pikir kau imut, berhentilah Ong atau ku lempar kau dengan ini." Minhyun menunjuk nampan makanannya sambil memperingatkan Seongwoo, ia kembali keposisinya semula dan menghilangkan aegyo murahan yang tidak cocok dengan tampangnya itu.

"Seo.. Seongwoo oppa." Suara kecil itu menyedot perhatian kelima pemuda yang masih tertawa karena Daniel terus saja menyiksa Seongwoo. Di sana berdiri seorang gadis tingkat satu sambil membawa sebuah tas, ia terlihat gugup berada diantara mereka. Daniel melepaskan Seongwoo lalu pemuda Ong itu menyapa si gadis.

"Oh Jihoonie ada apa?" Sapanya ramah, ia tersenyum pada si gadis yang terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Ahjumma menitipkan ini padaku, dia juga memintamu pulang minggu ini." Jawab Jihoon gugup, matanya bergantian melirik Seongwoo, teman-temannya dan lantai.

"Oh _gomawo_ Jihoon-ah, sampaikan salamku pada eomma dan keluargamu ." Seongwoo menerima tas yang di berikan Jihoon padanya. Jihoon mengangguk dan bersiap meninggalkan Seongwoo sebelum tetangganya itu menahan Jihoon.

" Kau sudah makan, ingin kupesankan sesuatu?" tanya Seongwoo dia memang sudah menganggap Jihoon seperti adiknya sendiri, mereka tumbuh di lingkungan yang sama dan keluarga keduanya akrab.

"Aku makan dengan teman-teman saja." Gadis manis itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Seongwoo dengan terburu-buru bahkan terjatuh karena menyenggol Daniel yang ikut berdiri untuk memesan makanan lagi. Daniel mengulurkan tangannya pada Jihoon membantu hoobaenya itu untuk bangun, Jihoon dengan sedikit gugup menerima uluran tangan Daniel dan benar-benar berlalu dari sana.

"Ada apa dengannya tangannya dingin sekali kenapa dia setakut itu padaku? Seongwoo-ya apa aku terlihat menyeramkan?" tanya Daniel pada Seongwoo yang sedang meminum minuman Minhyun.

"Tentu saja siapa yang tidak takut padamu? kau itu berbadan besar Jihoon pasti takut karena kau terlihat seperti beruang." Jawab Seongwoo asal,Daniel berlalu meninggalkan sibodoh Ong Seongwoo sambil mengupat. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa heran, Jihoon terlihat pucat dan ketakutan seperti bukan Jihoon yang dia kenal. Tetangga Seongwoo itu adalah gadis cantik yang ceria dan percaya diri sama sekali jauh dari sikap pemalu dan gugup. "Mungkin Jihoon sedang sakit." Pikir Seongwoo dalam hati dan kembali memakan mananannya.

Daniel berdiri diujung antrian ketika seorang anak tingkat satu menghampirinya. Anak itu terlihat kecil dan sangat gugup berhadapan dengan Daniel, sebenarnya gosip apa yang sudah menyebar hingga anak-anak tingkat satu menjadi sangat takut padanya?

"Sun.. sunbae ada yang mencarimu di depan." Suara anak itu bergetar setengah takut menatap Daniel.

"Oh siapa?" tanya Daniel, anak itu terlihat sangat takut jadi Daniel menenangkannya "Ya tidak perlu takut aku tidak menggit." Ia tertawa dan memberikan tatapan penuh canda.

"Tidak tahu hanya seorang wanita dan seorang pria bernama Noh Taehyun yang bilang ingin bertemu dengan sunbae." Anak itu tambah ketakutan setelah melihat rahang Daniel yang mengeras, tatapan halus yang tadi dia berikan menghilang dengan sekejap. Buru-buru Daniel merubah raut wajahnya saat melihat si anak kelas satu.

"Gomawo Sihyun-ah." daniel melirik name tag nya lalu berlari meniggalkan Sihyun yang masih terlihat gugup. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat terburu-buru rahangnya kembali mengeras pertanda semuanya tidak baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit Daniel menghilang tanpa memberi kabar pada teman-temannya, ia juga melupakan dompet dan handphonenya yang kini diamankan Jonghyun. karena pealajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai Seongwoo atas perintah Minhyun memilih menysul Daniel yang diketahui berada didepan sekolah.

Seongwoo menemukan Daniel tengah berbicara dengan seorang wanita dan seorang pria, sepertinya mendebatkan sesuatu karena Daniel terlihat sedikit kacau. Seongwoo bertahan di tempatnya dia tidak berani mendekat, ketiga orang itu terlihat sangat serius membahas sesuatu yang bukan urusan Seongwoo. Pemuda Ong itu duduk di sebuah batu sambil memperhatikan Daniel yang seperti ingin memukul pria yang berada disebelah si wanita, Kang Daniel yang marah ternyata lumayan mengerikan pikir Seongwoo.

seongwoo duduk di batu itu hampir lima belas menit lamanya sebelum ia menemukan Daniel yang berlalu diiringi teriakan sang wanita yang memanggil namanya. Seongwoo berlari menyusul Daniel dan berhasil menyamai langkahnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanyanya sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kang Daniel, amarah sama sekali belum surut dari wajah Daniel yang biasanya terlihat ramah.

"Lepaskan." bisik Daniel penuh ancaman, tapi bukan Seongwoo namanya jika menyerah dengan mudah, Seongwoo mengulangi pertanyaanya lagi.

"Aku bertanya mau kemana kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu Ong Seongwoo jadi lepaskan aku." jawab Daniel marah.

"Urusanku karena barang-barangmu ada bersamaku. Jawab aku kang Daniel kemana kau akan pergi kau terlihat tidak baik-baik sana" Seongwoo berkata tajam sama sekali tidak takut dengan kemarahan Daniel.

" jangan perdulikan aku." Daniel menyentak tangan Seongwoo keras lalu berlalu meninggalkan pemuda Ong itu.

"Tapi aku ingin peduli." balas Seongwoo

"Jangan pedulikan aku, ini semua tidak ada urusannya denganmu." bisik Daniel sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Seongwoo.

Seongwoo memandang punggung lebar Daniel yang semakin menjauh merasa heran namun sama sekali tidak berniat menyusul teman sekamarnya itu. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Kang Daniel dan itu berkaitan dengan perdebatannya dengan wanita dan pria di depan gerbang sekolah tadi. Seongwoo berbalik dan kembali menuju kantin ia memutuskan untuk tidak bercerita pada yang lain, ini masalah Daniel jadi ia akan menunggu Daniel sendiri yang menceritakannya pada mereka semua. Sejak awal Seongwoo memang merasa aneh dengan Daniel apa lagi dengan senyumannya, Kang Daniel apa yang sebenarnya kau simpan dari kami semua? ia bertanya dalam hati, sekali lagi menengok kearah punggung Daniel sebelum benar-benar berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

hai gue balik lagi dengan chap dua, terima kasih buat yang udah review dan gue mohon maaf jika memang masih banyak typo dan kesalahan di ff ini gue bakal berusaha meminimalisir ini kedepannya gaes. Well karena gue udah janji kalo ff ini bakal ngikut mayoritas dan banyak yang pingin Top!Daniel maka selamat gaes Ff ini fix Top!Daniel dan Bot!Ong. buat temen-temen yang udah milih Bot!Daniel makasih dan maaf ya gaes, mungkin suatu hari gue dapet ilham buat bikin ff ongnie dengan Bot!Daniel tapi yang pasti bukan sekarang. Jihoon muncul di chapter ini tapi offcial kemunculannya bakal ada di chapter depan. jangan lupa review lagi see you...


End file.
